As long as I'm with you
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: A short one-shot about Goliath and Elisa. Modern day Beauty and the Beast, started watching it on Disney Plus, use to watch it as a kid. But they're my favorite fantasy couple.


Gargoyles

Goliath and Elisa

It is Halloween night, the gargoyles, Bronks, Lexington, Broadway, Goliath, Brooklyn, and Hudson transformed when the sun finally sets, and the moon takes its place. A loud roar from each gargoyle sounds as they awaken from their slumber.

"It's Halloween night! We can walk through the streets, just like everyone else!" Lexington says ecstatic.

"Nobody will know what, or who we are, they'll think we will be in costume." Brooklyn says, a grin on his face.

"Yes, yes. Go have some fun. Hopefully there won't be too much trouble." Goliath says. His eyes turn to Elisa. He turns back over to his clan, but they all disappeared with in a blink of an eye.

"Come Goliath, I've always wanted to walk through the streets of New York with you." Elisa smiles as she takes hold of Goliath's arm. He smiles down, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Yes. Lets go."

Later on in the evening, Elisa is dressed in this beautiful golden dress, that glides across the ground, her shoulders bare, and her hair is pulled back slightly, the rest of her black hair falls nicely upon her shoulders. A small crown sits on top of her head.

"Have I told you lately you're beautiful?" Goliath says softly. Elisa blushes, she isn't use to these kind of compliments.

"Thank you. Like I said, I've always wanted to stroll down the street with you." She says, resting her head on his arm.

"Likewise, would you care to dance?" Goliath ask, offering his other hand to her. She gracefully accepts, and together they dance, he twirls her gently, pulling her into him. Not too far in the distance, Lexington and Brooklyn hid behind one of the buildings across the street watching Goliath and Elisa dance together.

"They do look pretty good together, they should dance all the time." Lexington stated. Brooklyn took a bite out of a loaf of bread.

"Yes, they do. Goliath seems to be happy with her. I wish I can find love." Brooklyn admits.

"You will Booklyn." Lexington encourages.

"I thought I did. I tried to save her, but she didn't want to be saved." Brooklyn sighs.

"She wasn't a gargoyle, she didn't want to be a gargoyle."

"I know that. There aren't many of us, so to find someone is few and far between."

"Don't give up, Brooklyn." He knows Brooklyn is right. He too would love to find someone to be with. Lexington however, is happy that Goliath found someone who cares about him. Demona betrayed his trust, and his love.

"It's good for Goliath to have someone. After he's been hurt by Demona." Lexington says.

"Yes, let's not dwell on it anymore. I'm sure there is more food to try out on these streets." Brooklyn spread his wings and took off, allowing the gust of wind to carry him. Lexington followed suit.

Goliath and Elisa continues to dance, even without music they remain in rhythm. Until there is a loud crash down the street and people screaming. The two stopped immediately.

"We need to help." Elisa says, pulling out her gun, running towards the loud noise from down the street. Her and Goliath hurried, turning into an alley way, they find Demona fighting off a masked stranger. Three innocents are huddled in the corner, scared half to death by the sight in front of them.

"We have to save them." Elisa shouts, running towards the masked man. She did a high kick, the contact made the mask man fumbled back, Demona's eye's turned red, fierce, and her claws spread as she makes her way to Elisa. She points her gun towards her, however her hand trembles.

"NOO!" Goliath roared. Jumping in front of Elisa, Demona made contact with Goliath instead of Elisa, throwing him against the wall, his body slid down. The bricks shattered, the debris scattered everywhere, unfortunately, a chunk of brick slammed into the back of Elisa's head, knocking her out stone cold. The mask man escaped, Demona turns to Goliath:

"This isn't over." She screeched, chasing after the masked man. The three innocents run, escaping the madness. Goliath turns to see if Elisa was alright, he sees her, his eyes widened, and scurried over to her.

"No! Elisa!" He scoops her up in his arms, taking off into the night, back to the tower.

Hudson is sitting in the recliner, as Bronx is laying at his feet, watching the television. Suddenly, he hears a big gust of wind from behind, turning to see what all the excitement is about, he sees Goliath carrying Elisa.

"My goodness Las, what has happened?"

"There was an attack, trying to save three innocents from Demona. She was hit in the head by debris. She is unconscious." Goliath gently lays her down on the ground, her golden dress sprawled on the floor. Hudson is checking her pulse.

"She's breathing, it's just a matter of time." Hudson reassured him. The look of fear in his eyes dimmed, however a slight tear fell from his cheeks. Gently he lifts her chin, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Come back to me. My love." He whispers. He has felt love for her for a while now. However, this is the first time he has said it out loud, and doesn't know if anyone else heard him.

A few moments later, he feels her stir, her eyes flisutter open. The first person she sees is Goliath, a show of concern is written all over his face.

"Goliath" Elisa whispers, barely audible.

"Elisa!" pure excitement in his response. He pulls her close to him, embracing her.

"I thought I'd lost you." He admits. Elisa's eyes connect with his.

"As long as I'm with you, Goliath, I know I'll be alright." Elisa comments. She has always been in love with him, but always felt that because they were different, they could never be together.

"Together, we can face anything." He breathes a sigh of relief.

'_Oh, shove what other people think.' _ With out a second thought, she threw her arms around Goliath's neck, gently pulling him down and kisses him on his lips. At first, Goliath is shocked, but after a moment, he kisses her back with as much passion as he could muster. Thankful, that she is alright.

The sun is slowly rising, the rays breaking through the clouds. All were in place, instead of Goliath, still holding onto Elisa as he turns to stone once more. Elisa sighs, lifting her hand to caress his cheek.

"Until tonight my love."

A/N: First one-shot for the animation show Gargoyles. After watching the series again on Disney plus, I've fallen in love with Goliath and Elisa again, reliving my childhood. None of the characters are mine, but tell me what you think! I feel like they are the modern day Beauty and the Beast. Absolutely love this couple!


End file.
